


【Hetalia|cold war/space gays/冷战组】碎片世界

by batou_orz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batou_orz/pseuds/batou_orz
Summary: 试试用异度侵入（ID:INVADED / イド：インヴェイデッド）的paro搞搞冷战组，不知道我会搞出什么。顺带一提异度侵入真的很精彩，很推荐大家去看，下周一就要更新第十三集了，不来看看这部伏笔超级多且超级有意思的悬疑推理动画吗？
Relationships: America & Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	【Hetalia|cold war/space gays/冷战组】碎片世界

“我是谁？”  
金发男子突然间醒了过来，头还不知道为什么感觉有点痛，而且自己的手臂的手臂怎么四分五裂了？  
他下意识想要找眼镜时，旁边有人像他搭话，对方操着一口俄罗斯口音的英文问他：“哟，另一位侦探先生，你醒了啊？”  
他转眼看过去，那个男人用着紫色瞳孔看着他，这种颜色瞳孔实属少见，但他心思并不在这里。  
“你是谁？还有你为什么知道我的名字？”  
“我想你看看那位小姐就知道怎么回事了。”  
“…谢了。”  
不知道为什么他总感觉不太想和对方搭话，但眼下这个世界看上去只有他们两个人，并且对方还主动告知了信息，他觉得还是不要和自己看起来像是唯一一个队友的人关系搞得太僵。  
在他看着那位女性的时候，脑袋突然有点疼痛，但很快他想起了自己是谁——  
“我叫A•J，是一名侦探，而倒在这里的女性是佳爱琉，我在这里是为了解开她的死亡谜题。”  
A•J恍然大悟，同时转过身来看向刚刚和自己搭话的男子，男子向他伸出了手。  
“看来你是想起来自己是谁了，我叫I•B，和你一样也是一位侦探，解开佳爱琉身上的死亡谜题。”  
“我叫A•J，请多指教。”A•J试图握住对方的手，然而自己另外一只手还在角落里。  
“我帮你吧，这样行动起来也方便一些。不过现在这里有两位侦探，一般来讲一部作品里只有一个侦探。”  
“你是想说，我们当中可能有一个是假侦探？”  
“不，我不是表达这个意思，只是觉得奇怪罢了。虽然也不是没有这个可能。“I•B将他的手递了过去”也有可能是因为谜题要求是双合作，不知道这世界会发生什么之前，我们俩最好呆在一块。”  
“你说得对”此时A•J在I•B的帮助下拼好了大半身体，而他也发现I•B的身体跟自己一样也是有一些缺口的，而且他戴着的眼镜…总觉得很熟悉。  
“你的眼镜……”  
“我试图摘下来过，但是好像会固定不动。而且你的围巾我觉得也很眼熟，你试试看能不能摘下来？”  
A•J试了试，发现自己身上的围巾虽然能调整大小，却并不能直接脱除，就像是被固定住一般不能动。  
“看来我们应该是在一个系统里，而且根据现有的情报，我们得排查佳爱琉小姐的死亡原因才能出去。”  
“的确如此。A•J你看，现在佳爱琉身上就只有胸口上被插入的伤口，你想想，她是这种姿势的话你会想到什么？”  
“排除自杀可能，但是这里是四分五裂的世界，所以看不到线索。”  
“对的，所以我们得先把这个世界拼起来。然后才能得到进一步情报。”I•B笑着应答。“注意不要被其他奇奇怪怪的东西杀害了，可别拖后腿。”  
“我才不会那么容易死，你也别被杀了！”  
A•J转过身去，不知道为什么突然涌起一阵干劲，不知道是因为I•B惹恼了他，不想被I•B小瞧，还是因为作为侦探的尊严等等，他觉得不能输给I•B。  
而I•B只是看着他离开时气势汹汹的样子笑了笑，等他走远了才说了一句。  
“我很期待你接下来的表现，阿尔弗雷德小朋友。”


End file.
